Opposites attract
by victoriacole
Summary: Opposites fall into the past, Literally! Can these two get past their differences and become friends to get back to their own time? Read and Review!
1. Introduction and a fall

**_DISCLAIMER!_** _If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rich_. _-_hums 'If I had a million dollars'.-

_**A/n. **Okay, this is weird, it's _not_ a oneshot -_gasps-_ It's probably not that good. I do not know where I'm going with this fic. All I know it's time travel. _-ignores boos from readers.- _Okay, read and please don't mind the rambles. _

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the forest that was behind some Muggle's house. He felt panicked. Sure, he was a rich wizard, with a big respected reputation, but his home life was horrible. He was abused by his father, Lucius the Great! All hail Death Eater 101. He thought bitterly. His mother, she was a doll. Sure, she wasn't perfect, but she cared. Narcissa was a real mom. She was rough to strangers, but she was nice to her family, to the people she knew. He could tell her anything ... anything, that is, besides he didn't want to be abused anymore. She couldn't help. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear another person, another person sobbing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!' The watery voice of Hermione Granger cut through the trees, making rabbits jump out of the way. She pushed through fallen brush and went to sit on her favorite crying rock, to notice it was occupied.

'Who the...' She walked up, to see a young boy ... or ... man sitting there, silently sobbing. He had blonde-silver hair that glimmered in the moonlight. He looked vaguely familiar, but Hermione couldn't place him, until ...

'What are you doing here, Mudblood?' The person spat.

'Malfoy? Matter of fact, See that house? That's mine.' Hermione looked astounded, to see Draco Malfoy, sitting in her back yard, sitting on _her _cry rock. 'I'd leave if I were you. MY garden, MY cry rock. MY alone time from my annoying muggle parents.' Hermione was basically talking to herself, but Draco couldn't help admire the fury that wasn't to him.

'Well, mudblood, you can't expect more from muggles, can you?' Draco snorted.

'Well, if you hadn't made my teeth grow so big in fourth year, I wouldn't have gotten them reduced to a normal size, and my parents wouldn't be dumping on me about 'not keeping my natural beauty.' They just don't understand what it's like being called 'beaver face' by people like you' Hermione glared.

'That really hurt you? Well, how about 'Death Eater Deluxe!?' I hear that more from Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws than Gryffindors.' Malfoy looked genuinely hurt by the stereotype about his family name.

'Oh, Malfoy, that's horrible! I had no idea you were–'

'I don't need your pity, mudblood!' Draco noticed the hurt in her eyes by that word, his words. Mudblood. After about, five minutes of looking at each other, the ground started to shake. Hermione and Draco looked terrified. The ground started to crack and spilt. The two terrified teenagers fell into a black world unknown.

* * *

_**A/N: **Chapter 2 coming soon! Yeah, 'cause I suck at updating. Expect it in a week or so. )  
If you review, It'll be even faster, because I'd be motivated to update. Is that the word to use? Motivated? Anyway, I'll stop this A/N and do more of Chapter 2! _

**A/N2: **Short because it is only the introduction. I'll try to make the chapters longer:D


	2. New kids

_**Disclamer: **I own nothing, sad but true. Now that's settled, I'm going to go slit my wrists and cry. _

_**A/n**: Oh, I know how to update chapters now! That was the reason all I did were oneshots. Wooh! Short, I know, but, I had writers block, and I suck at long chapters xD. And I got reviews for this story, and they all said 'Update soon'. I was sooo happy. Thank you guys soooooo much! Expect the next chapter longer. I'll try to update soon. _

* * *

Hermione woke up with no reclamation of what happened just hours before. She awoke on a hard stone floor, with her head resting on Draco Malfoy's stomach. She was utterly confused. Then like a wave, the memories came flooding back. Where did we end up? Obviously she was alive. But where was she.

'Ugh, my head.' Hermione grumbled. She was just standing up when she heard voices.

'Prongs, that's a stupid prank!' One of the voices said.

'Well, Padfoot, It's the only thing I can think of, my head hurts.' Another voice said. Hermione was panicking. Who is it? What would they say if a random two people were lying on the floor to who knows where she was? Hermione looked around quickly, and woke up Draco.

'Mudblood? What are you – Where are we?'He looked around. Hermione shrugged, and grabbed his hand. 'What are you doing? My hand could get infected!' Draco exclaimed.

'Shh! There are people coming. Act foreign! Like a foreign couple!' Hermione snapped at the look on his face. The people stopped.

'Malfoy's found a girlfriend!' The one with messy black hair said, grinning. Draco shot him a look of confusion, Hermione understood.

'Oh, Sorry, but who is Malfoy?' Hermione jabbed her elbow in Draco's ribs. He understood.

'Excuse me, but where is the headmaster's office?' Draco grinned. Hermione flashed him a huge toothy smile. He felt his stomach do a flip flop.

'Oh, just follow us. I'm James, This is Sirius, and the uptight one is Remus. We are, the best thing since Magic.' Draco looked at the boys suspiciously. They looked familiar. They walked a bit further and realized they were outside the Headmaster's office.

'Pumpkin Pasties.' James murmured. The Two gargoyles leapt out of the way.(_**A/n:** one or two gargoyles. I can't remember.)_

'In you go. I'll be out here to escort you to wherever.' Sirius gave a smile and walked away.

'Yes?' The low, calming voice of Dumbledore.

'Um, we're from the, er, future, I, er, think. Um, We actually go to Hogwarts, so... can we get Sorted? I'm in Gryffindor, and he's in Slytherin.' Hermione said.

'I want to be in Gryffindor. If my father goes to school in this year, then, It'll be wise not to be in the same house.' Draco said, a playful smirk playing on his lips when he saw the look on Hermione's face.

'Yes, yes, Gryffindor, both of you?' Dumbledore said, and with a wave, he addressed the door, and the two time travelers left, thoughts whirring in their minds.

* * *

_REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_puppy eyes.- 


	3. A friend, and a Friend

**DISCLAIMER!** The only thing I own is Shane. HE IS IMPORTANT! I don't know why, he just is. -_whistles _'Littlest Hobo Theme song-

**A/N**: Not a long wait at ALL! And this chapter was exactly a page long. A new record... And Hermione's basilisk joke, it's s'posed to clash with 'Balistic' or however it's spelled.

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked to the Gryffindor common room, to find they didn't know the password. The mortal enemies were laughing and talking. Hermione that it was a dream, but she knew once they got to their own time, it would be back the same.

'Why were you crying on the rock behind my house?' Hermione asked, and instantly regretted it after seeing his steel colored eyes frost over.

'Oh, nothing. Is it really any of your business?!' Draco snapped, but then realized. 'I'll tell you if you tell me what you were crying about.' one of his signature smirks on his pale face.

'Oh, muggle things. You know, I wanted a hair straightener, my hair is amazingly puffy, and mom wouldn't get me one. The natural beauty thing again. So, I was angry. And she told me that I can't hide what people are used to, so I told her to shove it, in much worse terms, because I'm not pretty, and she went ballistic, and I thought she's release a basilisk on me! Don't mind my humor. It's not funny.' Hermione explained. What draco couldn't understand, is why she wouldn't think she is pretty. She's only a girl. She's a lot prettier than Pansy, who resembles a horse.

'Oh, well, I guess I should explain.' Draco said, after getting a first year to let him in, and hearing Hermione's beautiful song of laughter. 'Well, you know how my father is a death eater?' Draco continued, his voice just above a whisper, 'He thinks I should get the mark, and I really don't want it. And it scares me to think how much he'll hurt me when he finds out about my decision. I don't want it. Aunt Bellatrix says 'Take the mark, Drakey, What harm will it do?' But, I don't want it, I want to be a good guy. I think the reason I'm so mean to you and Harry and Ron is because, I resent the fact you guys aren't destined to be a stupid death eater.' Draco finished with a sniff of sadness. Hermione was speechless. She had always thought Draco was a carefree loveable guy. Loveable to the people he knew, that is. Suddenly, commotion filled the common room.

'... FOR THE LAST TIME, POTTER! I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!' A girl with red hair and shocking green eyes walked in.

'Awe, Lilyflower, Why not? I'm drop dead gorgeous!' None other than James Potter walked in, A group of giggling first years admiring him. Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco admired his way with girls.

'Save it, Prongsie wongsie, She said no.' Sirius said, laughing. Remus just rolled his eyes and got a book. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy. She missed Harry and Ron. Draco just looked at the group with a sense of longing. Sure, he had Crabbe and Goyle, but they were family friends. He wanted friends, like the 'Golden Trio.' Every night, he would wish for a friend, a true blue friend. Someone who liked him for him, not the Malfoy family name.

'... Draco? Come back!' Hermione's voice cut him out of his thoughts.

'Oh, sorry, what?' He asked, distractedly.

'I was saying tomorrow we have to go see Dumbledore about how to get back. My mum and Dad will worry.' Hermione said.

'Oh, yeah, right. Ask.' Draco muttered, and Hermione just looked at him, and started talking to Lily Evans, Harry Potter's mother. Draco got annoyed about the book talk, and went to see if there was anyone else to talk to. He walked over to the corner, where a lone boy who looked about the same age as him was sitting. He looked like he had no friends at all.

'My name's Draco. What's yours?' Draco said, sitting by him.

'Oh. My name is Shane, Shane Skiver. Nice to meet you!' The blonde boy and the Brunette talked about everything, and Draco made a new friend, for him, not his family name.

* * *

You know what to do, Press the** purple button** and send me beautiful **_REVIEWSS! _**


	4. Detentions and Explinations

**Disclaimer; **You know who owns it. It's not me. -Sobs-

**A/N: **I think this is the longest chapter so far! This is my favorite chapter so far. It's awesome. Hope you like it.

* * *

It was a week since Hermione and Draco fell into the past. It was a weird sensation. Hermione instantly accepted by the Marauders, and Draco and Shane were almost there. The resemblance of Draco and Lucius made James suspicious. Sirius didn't pay any attention. They were sitting in transfiguration and Hermione was giggling. James asked what was up, and she wrote it down.

_Look at Umbridge! See the fly in her teeth?! I think it's her dinner residue_

_-- HG_

_Oh, my. I always knew she was a frog. _

_--JP_

_Maybe she was sitting on a lily pad, that explains the wetness of her hair._

_--DT_

_Or that's grease..._

_-HG_

'POTTER! GRANGER! THOMPSON! Two new students! Draco and Hermione, I'd though you knew better...' McGonagall stopped the note passing, but Hermione kept on laughing. 'Is there a problem, Miss Granger?'

'Um. No...?' Hermione said, between gasps for breath. 'Just, Umbridge has a fly in her teeth. Is it from her Dinner? Ribbit, Ribbit.' Hermione said. The distressed Dolores Umbridge ran out of the classroom, crying her little froggy eyes out.

Professor McGonagall was outraged, but before she could yell, or scream, or break a random vase, Sirius spoke up.

'Um, Minnie, It was a dare. I dared her. You look so hott angry.' He said innocently.

'BLACK! GRANGER! DETENTION SATURDAY NIGHT! TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!' Mcgonall screamed, and class was over.

'Well, Granger, you did it! You got a detention!' Draco exclaimed on the walk back to the common room.

'Yeah, and Sirius lied for you. You're offically in.' James laughed, 'And Draco Thompson, You're in. You're too cool for your own good.'

'Moony, What's wrong?' Sirius asked Remus. Sirius, whos face was covered in a bright red lipstick, and his hair messed, no doubt just came out of a broom closet.

'Oh, nothing, except you're making these poor new kids like you!' Remus said, he was obviously disapproving the way they were acting.

'Draco! Can I talk to you?!' Came the panting voice of Shane Skiver from in front of them.

'Sure!' Draco said and walked off. Hermione watched the blonde walk off. _When did he get so handsome? _she found herself wondering. She didn't know why, so she blamed hormones, she could fall for someone arrogant and stuck up, just because of them. Stupid gender.

'Um, Hermione? Just to let you know, Detentions aren't always fun. Only when me and Prongs are drunk.' Sirius popped her thought bubble.

'Well, Detentions aren't supposed to be fun, are they?' Hermione laughed, and remembered she had to go see Dumbledore. 'Oh, Shoot! I just rememberd, I gotta go see Dumbledore! I'll see you at the common room!' Hermione said, and dashed in the oppisite direction.

**RUNHERMIONE!RUN!RUNHERMIONE!RUN!**

Draco was walking and talking to Shane, until Hermione ran past, and ran back.

'Come, we have to see Dumbledore!' She said ... Well, panted.

'Oh, Yes! I totally forgot! See ya soon, Skiver!' Draco called and walked off. There was an akward scilence, until Hermione burst into a fit of laughter.

'What are you laughing at?' Draco asked, amused.

'Oh, not a thing. Except, Look, Umbridge, She's still crying!' Hermione laughed.

'Oh, my. You hurt that girl.' Draco said, barely containing his laughter. _Wow, his laughter is sooo deep, like a melody! _Hermione thought. _Cursed Hormones. _She thought bitterly.

'Pumpkin Pasties!' Hermione said, and etered the office.

'Hello, Hermione, and Draco. Is there a problem?' Dumbledore asked.

'No, no problem. A question! How will we get back to our own time?' Hermione asked. She was worried.

'Nobody knows, the power of time, Miss Granger. It is confusing, troublesome, and wasted. Live the time you have. Let the time do what it wants, and you'll go back when it is ready to bring you back. Wait it out, and Do not change the future!' Dumbledore instructed. Hermione never understood why he always made things more complicated.

**DUMBLEDORE'SCRAZY!DUMBLEDORE'SCRAZY!**

Hermione and Draco walked into the common room laughing about a certian stair Draco stepped on.

'Oh, Draco, that was priceless!' Hermione laughed. Draco loved the way her honey colored eyes sparkled. He looked into them. Steel into Honey. Lips inches apart. The gap was about to be sealed, until a certian:

'HEY YOU LOVEBIRDS!' Sirius' voice broke the moment. Hermione and Draco turned quickly. Hermione bid them an akward goodnight, and walked up the staircase, to the girls dorms.

* * *

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW please? 


	5. Laughter and Mudbloods

**I own Harry Potter ... Not...**

**A/N: This has about 1000 words! I love it! Thanks to my reviewers. Next chapter will be longer. I just wanted it to end there. -Grin-. OH! and I hate Peter, so he's not in this story. Bye, Bye wormtail! **

* * *

Hermione entered the dorm with a sigh. _I almost kissed Draco! He hates me! To him I'm just a stupid Mudblood. _Hermione disctractedly got ready for bed when an angry Lily Evans stormed in.

'UGH! Boys!' She flopped on her bed with a squeak of the springs. she sat up and looked at Hermione. 'How can you be so content with Draco?' She asked, hopelessness written all over her flawless face.

'Me and Draco?! Oh, dear, I don't think ... We're not together.' Hermione said, heat creeping up her neck to her ears.

'Oh, please. It's obvious! You look at him with such a look! It's sooo cute!' Lily exclaimed, a grin playing on her lips. Hermione just looked at her. _She must be loosing it. Me and Draco? _Hermione asked, denial written all over her face, but inside, she wasn't so sure.

'Anyway, you like James?' Hermione knew what a girl looked like when they like someone, after all, she did see herself in a mirror looking at Ron, and she looked hopeless.

'Yes... Oh, I mean, POTTER!?! NO!!!' Lily defended. Hermione just laughed and laughed. And the night went on, laughing, talking, and more laughing.

**GRANGERANDEVANSBFFL!GRANGERANDEVANSBFFL!**

The next morning was saturday. Hermione and Sirius were sitting in the common room, laughing about the reason they got a detention. Hermione and Draco instantly became popular. Hermione hung out with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and the unforgettable Marauders. Draco hung out with Hermione. To some he was a tag-along, but to the people he talked to, he was a friend. Going by Draco Thompson was like a dream. Nobody pestering him to become a death eater, nobody sterotyping his family name. He was the happiest now than he was in a really long time. He blamed the fact he wasn't being bugged by his father, but he knew it was the fact Hermione was with him. She wasn't glaring at him every second, and he never once called her a mudblood after the day they became friends. He wished they could be friends in their own time, but she would go back to Harry and Ron, and he'll go back to Crabbe and Goyle, and act like nothing happened. He didn't want that. He wanted them to be friends. He wanted to be different than his father. He wanted to be Draco. Not Lucius Jr.

'Draco? Are you okay?' Hermione asked, she had worry written all over her features.

'Oh, yeah. Just thinking.' Draco smiled, and started talking about anything and everything. They were laughing, until they heard a yell. They ran outdoors to see what it was. The sight they say made Draco and Hermione instantly laugh. Sirius and James had Lucius and Snape hanging upsidedown. Remus was telling them to put the two helpless boys down, but the laughter was too loud, and his pleas were drowned out.

'Just you wait, Potter! I'll get you back!' Lucius demanded. Hermione just laughed harder. Draco was happy, his father got what he deserved. Seeing his future father getting bullied and tourtured gave him a feeling of happiness. Just to know his father is getting treated as he treats Draco made him wonder if this was the reason. He briefly wondered if this is the reason he became a death eater. Draco saw a pretty girl walk up to them. She looked familar. Draco realized it was his mother. Narcissa. He didn't want to talk to her, so he engaged himself in conversation to Shane, who was walking with the three. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys and went to talk to Lily, who looked just about ready to Avada Kedavra the two.

'Calm it, Lils. They deserve it. They call you a mudblood. They deserve it.' Hermione soothed. It worked, because Lily looked calmer than she looked just seconds before.

'Hermione, why do Draco look so much like Lucius, isn't it weird?' Lily asked, her bright green eyes glowing. Hermione felt like she was talking to Harry.

'Ever hear the saying "everybody has a twin"? I guess that's Draco's twin.' Hermione said, she shrugged, and Lily laughed.

'Oh, Hermione, you're such a good friend.' Lily embraced Hermione in a hug. Hermione hugged back, grateful she had a friend that is just like Ron and Harry put together.

**LUCIUSANDSNAPEAREGAYTOGETHER!IT'SOBVIOUS!**

It was three days since the day by the lake, and Snape and Lucius were cold as ice to the group. They somehow found out that Hermione was a muggle-born, and were constantly calling her a Mudblood. This made Draco's hate for his father grow. _I'm the only one allowed to call her a mudblood!_ was the only thought that went through his mind when he heard the word spat at her. This was weird for Draco, because he is supposed to hate her. On one day, before potions, Snape went too far with calling her a mudblood.

'What good are you to a wizarding school, MUDBLOOD?' Snape spat at her. Hermione was glad he wasn't her teacher at the moment.

'I'm sorry? I don't think I understood. I think the grime and grease from your hair ran into your mouth and muffled your words.' Hermione spat in his hair and walked off. James, Sirius, Remus and Draco laughing so hard they were crying. She walked to the back of the classroom and took her regular seat. She took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a note on it. She passed it to Draco.

_Draco, He's gonna hurt me! haha, loser. --HG _Draco read.

_Oh, my! So scared! He's so greasy! It's disgusting! Remember Sara? Like her! --DT_

_Who's Sara? Is it one of your own friends? --SB_

_Sirius, don't be stupid! --JP_

_Mooooony! Come on! Write notes with us! --SB._

_No, Sirius! I'm trying to listen! -- RL_

_Sirius, Let him listen! --HG_

'Potter, Granger, Thompson, Black, Lupin! Stop passing notes!' Professer Slughorn said, calmly but firmly.

'Yes sir.' they all muttered. Dolores Umbridge ran out of the classroom in a fit of tears. Paranoid. Hermione laughed at the crying girl, and went back to doodling on her notebook.

The next class was History of Magic. Like many others, Draco and Hermione were dozing off, until they heard something about time travelling. Hermione and Draco instantly started to pay attention.

'And when time feels like it, it sends witches and Wizards back to Hogwarts. Myth says it's because Hogwarts eats the students, but in realiaty, nobody knows why. It's just another question of magic in history.' Professer Binns droned on. Hermione stopped paying attention when he started talking about the myth of the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione smiled to herself, remembering second year. Hermione thought about Ron and Harry, her parents, and so many more. A single tear fell on a heart she had drawn.

* * *

**Shane is important next chapter! and Sara, she's just a random person I thoguht about to say she was greasy. NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE BY THE NAME OF SARA! And poor Shane. You'll see why next chapter. Review or it'll be a long time before I update ... 'Cause I know what's gonna happen next chapter, but I'll hold it over your head! haha. Enough with the rambling. I'll go start chapter six right away, and If I get FIVE reviews, I'll have chapter 6 up by Sunday. **


	6. Snitches, Breakins, and hugs

**Disclaimer; you should know by now, I do not own this. **

**A/N; Chapter 6! finally! I thought it took FOREVER to type. It's longer, I believe. Hope you like it. AND review! xD**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the common room, alone in a corner. Draco came storming up to her. On a rampage. The only time Hermione have ever seen him like it was after she punched him in third year.

'I HATE SHANE SKIVER!!!' He shouted. Hermione just stared at him.

'Why, he's a good guy.' Hermione said. She was still staring at him. He looked at her, anger boiling his blood.

'Hey! What are you two lovebirds doing?' Sirius jumped from the portrait hole and onto Draco's back. James and Remus followed, in a slightly calmer mood.

'Evans turned James down again. It was HILARIOUS! She poured pumpkin juice down his head. I have to tell you, never ever ask Evans out when she's kissing someone else.' Sirius said, laughing. James hit him on the back of the head. Remus just sat down next to the group. Hermione turned to Remus and started talking about school, while the other boys started talking about Quidditch, and wrestled.

**SHANESKIVERISANIDIOT!SHANESKIVERISANIDIOT!**

Later, when all the commotion was died down, the five young Witches and Wizards were the only ones left in the common room.

'Tell us about Shane. We're all friends.' Hermione said. Draco looked like he would refuse, but decided to tell them.

'well, you know how I became his friend, and he wanted me to tell the bloodtypes and crap, and where we're from. So I said I'm pureblood, and you're muggle-born, and I said 'We're from here, but our Hogwarts letters are delayed.' So he said okay. So I was walking today, and I saw Shane, he was talking to Snivellus, and Lucius, so I snuck up, and he was telling them everything I say. I'm lucky I never said anything regrettable.' Draco finished. Hermione was speechless. Sirius was the first to speak.

'Let's go. Lets hurt him.' Sirius jumped up.

'NO!' everyone else yelled. Sirius looked disapointed that he coundn't kick some back-stabber's bum. He reluctantly sat down and started trashing Shane, in words that'll make this author have to put this fic rated Restricted. Not knowing a certian snitch was behind them, listening. and I don't mean Quidditch snitch.

**THENEXTDAYISBETTERIPROMISE!**

Draco awoke with a start. He heard a yell coming from the girls dorm. Draco ran in, to see someone in a mask pinning Hermione down. He wasn't doing well, Hermione had surprising strength.

'Let the poor girl go!' Draco shouted at the man. He spun around, and in that split second, Hermione had him on the floor, and sitting on top of him. Draco had to admire her strength. Hermione ripped off his mask, and it was none other than ...

'Why are you Screaming!?' An irritated Lily got out of bed to see the scene. 'Who is this!?' She asked, pointing to the floor.

'Yeah, that's right. This little scum was trying to hurt Granger.' Draco shot a glare at the struggling figure on the floor.

'HEY! She has something I want!' The guy on the floor shouted.

'Save it, Skiver.' Hermione spat. Shane Skiver was lying on the floor, Hermione Granger sitting on top of him.

If you were a stranger to the weirdness of Hogwarts, this'll look pretty bad, but to the Marauders, coming in to see this would be normal. Sirius never trusted Shane Skiver, he thought of him as a girlfriend-stealer. Yes, Sirius Black had a girl taken away, by someone who is'nt relatively good looking. Sirius had Black hair, casually falling into his eyes, and steel grey eyes. He had a flawless complexion, and was tall and muscular. Who would turn him down? But Shane, He had Brown short hair, that was spiked up with about thirteen different brands of gel. He was short and Stocky, and couldn't fly a broom to save his life. His eyes were small and beady, and he had an oversized nose. He also had really bad acne problems. Sirius wins the round for best looking. Hermione glanced at James and Sirius, Draco, Lily, and back to james. She gasped. She realized, she just thought James was Harry. With the glance at Lily, the eye color looked like it was on James. Everyone gave her a questioning look, but she ignored it.

'What do you want from me?' Hermione asked, and reminded everyone of Slughorn the day he told them not to pass notes. 'And how did you get up the staircase?' She added.

'You have the answers to my problems. You can be my girlfriend!' Shane said. Hermione just laughed and called him a scummy little twit, and dug her knee in an unapropriate area of the human anatomy. Shane doubled over, groaning in pain. Draco looked at her in disbelief. He knew she was good at hurting people, he felt her wrath in third year, but, she looked so angry right now she could hurt him. She knew he was listening, she knew he knew where they were really from, but how he knew about the future was unknown by everyone, even, Shane himself. Hermione knew what was going to happen, she didn't know how, she just did.

'GET THIS MUDBLOOD OFF OF ME!' Shane screamed, but instantly regretted using the 'M' word around James. James kicked Shane in the shins, and Sirius and Remus went to find McGonagall, and tell her about the break in.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Sirius and James walked to the common room to find Remus and Draco talking and laughing.

'Where's Hermione?' Sirius asked.

'Breakfast with Lily.' Draco and Remus said at the same time. Lily and Hermione came in laughing at something they just said.

'Oh, my, Lils, you're the best friend ever!' Hermione said, but her mind went back to Harry and Ron, and she felt unshead tears form in her eyes. Lily must have picked up on them, because she asked about them. Hermione just shrugged and sat down, next to Draco. Draco smiled at her. He felt something in his chest. It wasn't his heartbeat, either.

'Um, Hermione, can I talk to you, over there?' Draco said. Hermione looked confused, but agreed.

'Yeah, what's up?' Hermione said. Draco took her hand. Hermione knew what was coming.

'Listen, we've been through, SO much. I was wondering ... willyoubemygirlfriend?' Draco sped the last few words at an uncommon speed.

'What was that? I didn't get the last bit.' Hermione knew what he said, but wanted to hear him say in in his amazing deep voice.

'I said "Will you be my ... girlfriend?"' Draco repeated. Hermione felt her heart rise to her throat. Instead of answering, she just threw her arms around his neck. He took that as a yes. She did too.

'I really like you, Hermione. I know, this will change when we get to our own time. I'll have Lucius bugging me to become a death eater, and you'll go save hogwarts with Ron and Harry, but I don't want it to, and we can make this work.' Draco nuzzled his face into her hair, and she just smiled.

'We'll make it work, Draco. We'll make it work.' Hermione said. Draco smiled into her hair, and realized she was more than a stupid Mudblood, she was human.


	7. Bloodthirsty kittens

A/N: It's WORKING! Sorry for the wait! I had a case of Writer's block, then Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload! PLUS I'm really busy! So, this chapter sucks a lot, but the next chapter will be better. But, the good news is ; I'm into writing long chapters now! 0 -GASP-. Anyway, Read the story!

Disclimer; So, my good bud J.K Rowling owns the Real thing! Yuh huh! ...

* * *

Draco and Hermione walked to the great hall holding hands. A few people smiled at the new couple, they thought they deserved eachother, but two people were sitting at the Gryffindor table, a look of disapproval on their faces.

'Harry? Ron?' Hermione ran up to the two unfamiliar faces, they just scowled at Draco. It was a surprise seeing the two boys there, but Hermione's heart swelled in happiness. Harry and Ron hugged her, and she went back to Draco. She stood in front of him, and he wrapped his arms around her front. She grabbed his hands. Ron and Harry looked at her, looks of confusion on their faces.

'You'd think it would be obvious that we're together, I don't see any confusion.' Draco murmured in Hermione's ear. She laughed and kissed his hand.

'Nice to see you, Hermione. I've missed you. Your parents are frantic. Dumbledor told them you went back in time. This Dumbledore told our Dumbledore. Do that confuse you, too?' Ron said. Hermione laughed. Draco liked her laugh.

'Want to go find a vacant broom closet?' Draco asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Nobody else heard the question.

'Not now, Draco! Wait ... during Transfiguration, we can go in the back of the class.' Hermione winked. Harry and Ron obviously heard that, because they scoffed at the two.

'Listen, Hermione, you do realize, he only likes you spur of the moment, don't you?' Ron spat, shooting Draco an evil glare. Hermione's eyes watered. Draco felt a tear hit his arm, and he told Ron off for making his girlfriend cry, in simialr ways Sirius told off Shane. When Draco was finished, Ron and Harry looked shocked.

'Wanna go to that broom closet now?' Draco smirked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

'See you later, Herry and Ron!' she called, and walked away with Draco.

--

Hermione and Draco were running to an empty broom closet when they saw the spikey hair of Shane Skiver.

'Skiver.' Draco said coldly. Hermione moved closer to Draco because she was scared of what Shane would do. This caused Draco to smile.

'Malfoy. So, mudblood, you thought over the question, go out with me?' Shane asked. Hermione looked horrified.

'I will never go out with you! Never ever! I dispise you.' Hermione spat, and Draco pulled her into a hug.

'Excuse us.' Draco said, and the two walked off. Hermione was breathing deeply. She knew Shane was harmless, but in the back of her mind, she didn't trust him. Draco noticed her worry, because he wrapped his arm around her.

'It's okay, Hermit. It's okay, he's as harmless as a kitten ... a evil bloodthirsty kitten, that is.' Draco laughed.

'Don't call me hermit.' Hermione laughed, and kissed Draco's cheek. Draco blushed. Hermione giggled.

'Hey, Hermione! What do we have first?' A panting James Potter cut into the conversation. Hermione turned around, and told him. He said thanks and walked off. Hermione decided to ask some personal questions.

'What did you see in Parkinson?' Hermione asked.

'Um ... nothing. She was just ... good.' Draco said, thinking carefully about what he said.

'"Good"? What do you mean by that?' Hermione was smart, she knew exactly what he meant.

'You should know.' Draco gave her an 'it's-too-obvious' Look. Hermione scoffed in a motherly way.

'Now, Drakey, Sex isn't everything in a relationship, not saying it don't make it more enjoyable.' Hermione said jokingly. Draco laughed and kissed her forehead.

'You're everything. You're my sun, sky, warmth, and air. Without you, I'd be dead. I wouldn't have anything to live for.' Draco said. Honesty was ringing through every word.

'Oh, Draco!' Hermione had tears filling her eyes. She kissed him with all the love and passion she could muster. Draco smiled against her lips. Hermione chuckled, and walked away, heading for Transfiguration.

--

'Hermione! Tell me, what's going on with you and Malfoy?' Ron asked. His usually happy-go-lucky features had confusion written all over it. Hermione sighed, and put her book down.

'Well, it's called "Boyfriend/girlfriend relationships" It's when two people really like eachother and get together, and use pretty words. Not a big snogging lesson.' Hermione said scarcastically. Harry laughed at her tone.

'Oh.' Ron looked down. Hermione giggled and walked over to James and Sirius.

'Hey, guys.' Hermione smiled at the two boys.

'Hermione, just the girl we were looking for.' James said. Hermione looked at him with a confused look, and waved her hand to make him continue.

'What year in the future are you from?' Sirius said. Hermione looked scared for a minute, but them stiffened.

'Um ... I'm from the Future?!' Hermione asked, shocked. Sirius laughed. She was a terrible liar.

'Herms. I know when you're lying. I know you lied before to me. When you said why you're here. Why are you here?' James said. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't tell them. She was fighting with herself, when Draco came and wrapped his arms around her from behind her.

'Draco. They know!' Hermione said. Draco was shocked. How do they know? We never told anyone about it.

'Hermit! What about Weasle and Pothead! They obviously know about them too!' Draco whispered. Ron and Harry noticed the looks of worry on their faces.

They walked over, and explained everything. A certian somebody was behind the couch, listening to every word. Making plans, for his victory.

* * *

Read and Review! Chapter 8 coming Soon. I promise. 


	8. World's longest pillow Fight

A/N ; Chapter 8! I think this is my longest chapter yet. -Shrugs- Who knows? I thin I like this chapter. It's laid back and whatnot. :

DISCLAIMER ; Yeah, It's not mine, nor will it ever be.

* * *

Shane Skiver was sitting in the Room of Requirement thinking. He was a smart boy. He was thinking of how he was placed in the wrong house. But that was the plan, of course. Wasn't it? He did want to get close to future-lucius's-son, didn't he? He was more confused than he'd been in a while. He needed to talk to Draco again, but Draco hated him. Didn't he? So many unanswered questions running through his mind. Shane suddenly got an idea. He new what he'd do. Shane got up and walked out of the room, an evil glint in his eye.

--

Hermione had a bad feeling. She was feeling weird for a while. It wasn't normal for her. She told Draco, he just said homesickness, and kissed her. She told Ron and Harry, they took it the same way they take Harry's scar burning. Hermione felt overly protected. She went to talk to Sirius and James. They were planning on how to get Lily to go out with James.

'Why don't you do something romantic?' Hermione asked. The boys looked at her like she just invented a machiene that made all the food in the world.

'Hermione! What would we do without you!' James said, pulling her into a bear hug.

'Potter, save the love.' Hermione laughed. Ron and Harry were watching from across the room. How is it, Hermione is closer to Harry's dad than Harry himself? How can they be so carefree? Harry was confused. He knew his dad, in the future,**an; peter didn't betray him and Lily, mostly because Peter don't exist. **but in the past he's shy around him. Ron looked at Hermione, anger bubbling up from his stomache. He loved Hermione. His hate for Malfoy had gotten bigger when he found about him snogging Hermione. _He calls her _Hermit _for crying out loud! _Ron thought. Hermione's laughter flooded the common room. Draco walked over and admired his laughing girlfriend. Sirius had her pinned on the ground and James and Remus were tickling her.

'D-d-d-d-Draco! I'll break -- AHH! Up with - Ow! you if you don't help!' Hermione struggled to say. She reached up and grabbed his collar. She pulled his head down and gave him a passionate kiss. Draco groaned and stopped the boys from tickling her. When he stopped, Hermione broke the kiss and said a cocky 'Thanks' and got up. Draco looked at her hips moving as she walked. _How could I only think of her as a usless Mudblood before this? _Draco asked himself. He loved her. He loved everything about her. From her hair, to her hips, to her lovely and full lips. She was adorable. He knew what He'd do, and he'd do it when they got back to their own time.

--

''Mione, you know what Malfoy is, right?' Ron asked. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

'He's not a Death Eater, Ronald.' Hermione scoffed. She just didn't get him and his jealousy! Draco hated Lucius. He told her himself. Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco came up behind her. He put his mouth by her ear.

'I love you.' He whispered. In response, Hermione turned her head and kissed him. His lips tasted like strawberries, chocolate, and firewhiskey.

'Were you drinking?' Hermione asked. Draco nodded. Hermione looked at him funny. He just hugged her. 'Did you have Straberries dipped in chocolate?!' Hermione laughed after he nodded again. He was priceless. He laughed at her laugh, and walked to the boys dorms. 'What a loser.' she muttered, and turned to Harry.

'Harry, your dad, he knows you're his son.' Hermione said. Harry shrugged. Ron glared.

'Hermione, miss. Headmaster Dumbledor wants to see you.' a first year said.

'Okay, What's your name?' Hermione asked to be nice.

'Arthur, miss. Arthur Weasley.' The first year said. Ron choked, Hermione smiled.

'Thanks, Arthur. Guys, I better go. Bye!' She called and ran out of the common room. She ran to the gargoyle, and said the password.

'Come in, Miss Granger.' Dumbledor's deep voice came ringing through the door. Hermione walked in, and to her surprise, Draco was sitting on a chair.

'Hello.' Hermione said. Draco smiled.

'As I understand, you'll soon have to go back to your time. But, as a result to your coming, a lot of the future has changed. Remember when I said "Do not change the future!" I believe you disrespected that rule. I have recieved an owl from future James Potter, saying he saw his son in a memory of his. He was wondering where he went to. Now, on this word, try not to change the future anymore. Please? Now, off you go.' Dumbledor said. Hermione never heard him say please before. Draco looked at her. What did he mean? How was the future changed? Hermione knew what he was thinking. She shrugged. Draco thought about this the whole walk to the common room. Hermione walked over to Ron and Harry. They were deep in thought about what Voldemort was doing now, when an owl swooped in and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry took it, gave the barn owl a treat, and it flew off. It read;

_Dear, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. _

_I hope you are doing well. Your mum misses you, Harry. I was thinking back on my fifth year in Hogwarts, and I remembered something. It was strange, because you were in my memory. And Hermione, Is she really dating Draco Malfoy? He's a good guy. Better than Lucius. I guess I'm only writing to say how much we've missed you. Ron, Molly is in my house everyday wanting to know everything. Being a great Auror, I guess I should know everything. But, I don't. I don't know how you got there, why, or who you've gotta kill. Hermione, Lily's so proud of how you put away the differences of you and Draco, and she wishes I could've did it with Snape. Not a chance. Well, Kids, I have to go. My wife is calling. Little Sammy is crying for her daddy. I miss you, Harry. Do what you got to do and come home. I miss you too, Ron and Hermione. It's been hard finding a babysitter for Samantha, so we are in need of you kids. I love you, Harry, your mum does too. Be safe. Have fun, and tell me how good looking I am. Bye. _

James Potter.

Hermione read the letter, and felt tears sting her eyes. She missed Harry's little sister. Samantha.  
'Well, Harry, tell your dad he's good looking. It was a direct order.' Hermione laughed.

--

It was a few days after the letter, and Hermione and Draco were closer than ever. In fact, they were inseperable. If anyone called Hermione a 'Filthy Mudblood', there would be a war. Hermione loved this life. Draco would do anything for her. That did annoy her though. She wanted to have him, but her independnance, too. He would help her up stairs, help her into the portrait hole, and always touch her lower back to guide her. She liked how she loved her. The things he said about her being his air, sky and everything, made Hermione happy and joyful. She was happy enough to explode. Harry and Ron were tolerable to Draco, but she knew they hated him. Dispised him, in fact, but nobody could dispise anybody as much as Hermione dispised Shane Skiver. He was always around wherever Hermione was. Always looking at her, with a look of pure lust on his face. He even tried to get her into a broom closet. This was half the reason Draco stuck with her. The other half was love. Hermione was madly, truely, deeply in love with Draco. This made Ron jealous. He would make sounds of disgust whenever they would laugh at something. The way they looked into eachother's eyes, the way she whispered little lover's comments in his ear. They were the perfect couple. Hermione didn't like this. He was her best friend.  
'Hermione? Hermione?!?' James' voice cout into her thoughts. She laughed.  
'What ARE you doing with your hand?!' Hermione asked, he had a glove on it and was putting money in it.  
'Um, _HAND_ling money...?' James laughed so hard he started to cry. Hermione joined in the laughter. It was the worst pun ever, but Hermione couldn't help smile. At that moment, Sirius walked over.  
'Hermione and Jamesie, in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes--'  
'Shut up, Sirius!' Hermione cut him off, 'Can't you ever be serious?!' She asked. He smirked, James groaned.  
'I was born Sirius, and Sirius is what I'll be forever.' Hermione hit him with a pillow, and this started a pillow fight that lasted three hours.

* * *

Hope you like it! Chapter 9 coming soon! 


	9. Author's Note!

Sorry, Guys! This chapter is taking SO long! But Mom is still on Vacation, and I'm staying an my Grandmother's house. But a sneak preview of this chapter ; We find out how and why Harry and Ron came back. We find out who Voldemort's equal is! We find out why Shane Skiver is so vital! I'm exited to get it done, but I really don't know what to put in the middle. I have the beginning, and the end! Hope you guys read the next chapter and review! Pixle-chip cookies to whoever does!

oxo. Victoria!

P.S ; It'll be a while before I update again. I have tests all next week! Eek!


	10. thischapterhasalotofbrackets

Hermione slept in Monday morning. She never slept in! It was her dream! It was a seer's dream, but she's not a seer. She shook her head and tried to forget it. She slowly got ready. _I'm already late ... _she thought. She only had potions. Slughorn was a nice enough guy.

She was walking to breakfast, she knew it was an hour after breakfast it was cleaned up. She walked in, and got a look from Dumbledore. She told him her dream.

'Miss. Granger, sometimes people get sent back in time because they have to accomplish something. I've heard, you recieved a letter from future James Potter. I do believe it said "I don't know who you have to kill." I'm forced to believe, there is something you need to change. But first, you have to find out how and why Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley was sent back. Now, go to your class, which I'm certian will be over soon.' Dumbledore explained. Hermione nodded. He was clearly loosing his mind.

'Where were you!?' Draco asked, when she met up with him. He kissed her. Hermione explained everything, and Draco just looked at her.

'Let's find the weasel and pothead.' Hermione glared at his nicknames, but walked with him anyway.

'Harry! Ron! I need you to explain how you got here! It's the only way we can do what we were sent here to do.' Hermione told the boys, who were just in front of the couple.

'I really don't know. Hold on! I remember ... ' Ron said.

_**Flashback!**_

_Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room, trying to get a potions essay done. It was hard seeing Hermione wasn't there to correct it all. _

_'I'm never gonna get this bloody essay done! Just think, Hermione is somewhere in the past, arguing with Malfoy and having fun with your dad!' Ron said, anger bubbling inside his chest. Harry looked at him and nodded. A bright white owl, who looked an awful lot like Hedwig flew in, and landed in front of Harry. It had a letter, which Harry took off and read. It had something written in a messy scrawl about detentions and defeating an evil wizard. Harry thought instantly of Voldemort, and how Neville was marked as his equal. In another second, a tawny owl came, This one for Ron. Ron opened it, and a time turner fell out. Harry and Ron grabbed it at the same time._

_In a split second, they were in Hogwarts, two young boys, one who looked oddly like Harry walked up to them._

_'Hey, Padfoot, this is the second time two strange people fell from the sky.' The Harry look-a-like said._

_'You know, Prongs, maybe they're from the future too!' The one called Padfoot said. It clicked instantly to Harry who it was._

_'Dad.' Harry whispered. Ron gave him a look of pure confusion. _

_'Ron, we're in the past. This is my dad, and Sirius.' Ron looked at Sirius, to James, to Harry, and back to Sirius._

_'Bloody hell!' Ron said. Harry and Ron started striking friendly chat, and walked to the Headmaster's office, a sneak named Shane Skiver listening intently to everything that has been said._

_**End of flashback! **_

Hermione looked at Ron. 'Did you say, you saw Shane Skiver?' He frowned at her reaction to his story.

'Yes. That big-nosed one.' Ron replied. Hermione gasped.

'I gotta go!' Hermione ran to the library.

--

'Harry! Ron! Draco! Come here!' Hermione walked into the common room to see the three looking disappointed.

'What is it Hermit?' Draco cooed. Ron made a gagging noise.

'We're the wrong people! Voldemort was supposed to send Neville back in time! You know, the prophecy says 'The one who survived the killing curse will be marked as the Dark Lord's equal' or something! He meant to send _Neville _back in time, and with him out of the way, he can be active ... Voldemort made a mistake!' Hermione said. The boys just looked at her with blank expressions.

--

Shane Skiver was pacing the Room of Reqirement, a deep frown wrinkling his forehead.

'Voldemort made a mistake. That's impossible. Who's this Neville?!' He said to himself. He was pacing so much, he was starting to get a bit lightheaded.

'I wish this Neville person would be here.' Shane demanded. And, like magic (Ironically, this is a magic school, so it technically was magic, but this author wanted to use that simile, seeing that a good story always has a simile, even if it is the logical answer to everything. GO SIMILES!), Neville was there, sitting on the Room of Reqirement's floor, with a piece of pie on his shirt. (Time travel makes you waste pie on your shirt, if you're eating pie. It's not a proven fact, but seeing this author is only writing a FANfiction, not a FACTfiction, you should cut her some slack, and review her extra special reviews)

'Where am I? Who are you? Where's Seamus? HELP!' Neville yelled. Now, more of the future is being changed, because, a curious Seamus Finnegan's friend, Neville Longbottom just disappeared in thin air, in the boys dormitarys.

'So, you're Voldemort's equal? You're the one who has to kill him?' Shane glared. Neville just stared back, and they had a silent staring contest.

'Umm ... Yes?' Neville was utterly confused. He got up and ran out of the Room of Reqirement, but he was too slow, for a sneaky Shane Skiver ...

'Avada Kedavra!'

--

'Knock, Knock.' Hermione said ... or cooed to Draco.

'Who's there?' Draco asked, his perfect eyebrow raised.

'Idwalka'

'Idwalka who?

'Idwalka million miles to earn one of your kisses.' Hermione kissed Draco. (The author thinks this is the perfect ending to a chapter, so she's gonna leave it at that!)


	11. Death and Destruction

A/N ; This is the second last chapter. The next one basically wraps it up. There are NO war scenes in this story. It talks about a war, but no war scenes. I can't write these.

Disclaimer ; You know, I don't own it.

* * *

'Hermione! Hermione! Oh, Hermione! Where are you!?' Ron and Harry were running frantically around the castle. They were walking to the kitchens with James, Sirius, and (a highly reluctant) Remus, when they heard the killing curse. Ron first thought it was his head playing tricks on him, but when James said he heard it too, they knew something was wrong. They sprinted down the corrider, when they saw a terrified Neville running down the hall.

'Neville?' Harry asked. He thought he was going insane at first, but Neville came up to him and hugged him. Hugged!

'Harry! Ron! Listen, that guy! He's greasy, has an abnormal nose, it's like the size of a ... a ... of Texas! He was yelling at me for being Voldemort's --_Ron, Don't flinch when I say the name! --_ equal. And when I tried to get away, he Avada Kedavra'd me! Luckily I'm a fast runner, and it missed me. I think he's after me. I think he went in time, and he's one of Voldemort's cronies or something!' Neville said, in all one breath.

Harry and Ron looked at eachother. James, Sirius and (the still reluctant) Remus ran to get McGonagall. Harry, Ron, Neville walked to the common room. Neville was shaking like an earthquake.

'Harry! Ron! Neville? What's wrong?!' Hermione ran up to the three, embracing neville in a bone-crushing hug. 'What are you doing here?!' she demanded to Neville.

_**Flashback.**_

_Seamus and Neville were sitting in the boy's dorms, arguing, of course about Quidditch. Neville and Seamus were munching on Pie, cookies, and other assorted things that will rot your teeth out of your mouth, but they were enjoying this. Neville was in the middle of a sentance, when he just disappeared. _

_'Weird!' Seamus exclaimed._

_**end of flashback.**_

'you just ... appeared here? Like, magic?' (Again, the simile.) Hermione asked.

'And ended up in the R.O.R?' Draco interjected. All was quiet, until a venomus voice said:  
'Skiver.' And the group turned to see a fuming Frank Longbottom, pure loathe gurgling in his eyes.

--

The war broke loose. It was three days since Neville appeared at Hogwarts. The war still broke loose. Fighting everywhere. Of course, they all found out, that Shane Skiver, was in fact, Lord Voldemort. When the group found this out, it was havok all over the school.

Neville already distroyed his Horcruxes, so all that was left to do is kill the guy. The fighting happened everywhere. In the halls, outside, in transfiguration in notes passed back and forth. Hermione was sitting at her desk, drowning out McGonagall's voice and dozing off. When a paper swan hit her in the head. It was flying (The author says she had to put that there as a refrence to PoA. Draco's picture to harry anout the quidditch game.) straight for Hermione's eyes.

On the paper, in an extremely messy scrawl, was the words 'Avada Kedavra' Hermione sobbed. What have she started? If only she was home, curled in bed, arguing with her mum. It was the worst thing to ever happen. The final thing was to occur, and that was killing Voldemort.

--

'Neville? Are you sure you're ready? You've made it this far. You can do this.' Hermione encouraged.

'Hermione, listen, I destroyed Horcruxes, I made it past Malfoy's taunts,' Malfoy cringed at the glare Hermione sent him, after Neville said this. 'I can do this. Just know, I love you. No, Malfoy, not that love. She's like my sister. So, if I die, or you die, know that.' Neville said. You could hear his voice become thick with tears.

Hermione threw her arms around the pudgy boy and sobbed into his shoulder. Neville finally broke away and kissed Hermione best-friendish on the cheek.

'Neville, wait!' Harry's voice broke through the moment. 'I'm helping. Ron is too.'

'You might get killed!'

'I don't care! You're my brother, almost!' Ron cut in. Neville reluctantly agreed for his best friend's to come.

--

'Oh, my gosh. What did I do?' Neville looked at the dead body of Shane Skiver and cringed.

'You saved the wizarding world, my friend!' Draco put a hand on his shoulder, and Neville smiled.

'I did.' Neville looked at the bloody figure sprawled on the ground.

'Draco! I thought you died!' Hermione ran to the boy and hugged him with all the love she could muster. She realized, in this exact moment, that he was the one for her. The arrogant Prince of Slytherin, was Hermione, the mellow, Gryffindor Mudblood, bookworm-teacher's pet's soulmate.

'Hermione, it's safe! The wizarding world is safe. Nobody only Shane Skiver died.' Draco kissed Hermione, and thought the exact same thing Hermione was thinking, and he knew, that this was a great time to do what he wanted, but he couldn't. Not yet ...

--

'James! I'm back!' Hermione ran into the Common Room, and hugged her close friend. After an extremely long detailed explaination that would take forever to type, Hermione and James started another long Pillow fight.

This was an extremely happy day for the wizarding world.

--

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Neville were all talking about the day's events, when Hermione felt herself tremble.

'We're going home!' Hermione exclaimed. She said a brief goodbye to her newest friend, after all, she didn't have a lot of time. She slowly fell into another crack into the earth. Knowing where she was heading, but not knowing surprises to come.

* * *

C'mon! Make the second last chapter a good one with reviews! Please, or I won't finish this. I'm Serious when I say that. So, If I get 6 reviews, I'll update. Less than 6, this story will be left unfinished.

P.S ; The diary of James and Lily is gonna be deleted. So, to the reviewers/readers of that, it's gone. kthx


	12. The end

A/N ; The story is officially over! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, good reviews or bad. I can't name them all, but thanks to everyone! I know that the beginning was a but ... not great, and the middle was rushed, but I didn't know what to do. Thanks to my **_best friend _**Dawn (Penname : A and O Negitive) for the Shane being Voldemort idea! I love all my reviewers! And I must stop this so you can read the fluff and stuff in the final chapter!

Disclaimer ; For the last time, I do not own it.

* * *

Hermione landed in her back yard, with Draco. Harry, Ron and Neville must've landed where they fell into the past.

'Draco! We're home!' Hermione exclaimed. Draco smiled broadly and nodded. Hermione put a hand on his pointed, strong jaw. 'We did it. Voldemort's gone!' she said, Draco took her hand and placed it in his. He looked down.

'Oh, my shoelace is untied!' he exclaimed. He bent down and put a hand in his pocket without Hermione noticing, he pulled out a velvet box.

'Hermione, I know we're only young, but I love you. I really do. And, I don't know how to say this, but, will you marry me?' Draco finished.  
'Oh, Draco!' Hermione gasped. 'Of course! I love you too.' She smiled, and tears of joy tracked down her cheeks, and the newly engaged couple walked hand in hand to Hermione's house.

--

'Oh. Mya! You look so beautiful!' Mrs. Granger breathed two years later. Hermione was standing in front of a mirror, wearing a beautiful white dress covered with beads and sequains. Her hair was put in loose curls , which framed her face. Half of it was up with flowers. Her makeup was just a but of blush and a small bit of eyeliner. She was beautiful.  
'Mum. I love you!' Hermione wrapped her arms lovingly around her Mother. Hermione took a deep breath, and walked down the aisle, looking into the eyes of a smiling Draco.

--

'Jasmine! If you don't stop picking on your brother, you'll be grounded!' Hermione exclaimed at her 8 year old daughter. Jasmine Mya Malfoy was poking her 6 year old brother on the arm, making him cry.

'Hermione, how you do it, I do not know!' Draco smiled at the woman. Hermione grinned and kissed him.

'Draco. I love you. I still don't know why you and Ron and Harry can't be friends. It's a silly old rival. When they come for supper tonight, talk to them. Please?' Hermione pouted. Draco chuckled and nodded.

'I'll do it.' Draco smiled. He looked at his two beautiful children, the little boy who looked like Hermione, and the little girl who looked like him. He knew, at this moment, that the fall into the past that long time ago was one fall he'd never forget. It was one fall he'd be thankful for forever.

* * *

Thanks for reading and staying faithful to Opposites Attract. Review it one last time! Loves you all! Peace. 


End file.
